No iré a buscarte
by 3R
Summary: Family business, 1997. Una de Winchesters adolescentes y problemas de convivencia.
1. Prólogo

_¿de qué voy?, pues la verdad ni yo me entiendo así que ya estoy colgando otra de mis tonterías. Al menos esta me la ha corregido Selene para que al menos se pueda medio leer, pues si no es por ella haría acabado en la papelera de mi dormitorio. _

_Esto surge a partir de mi Shot: "Estar preparados", y sí, estamos en Flagstaff, ¿alguien no sabe qué pasó en Flagstaff?_

_Pues de eso voy, comienzo a colgar una historia que Selene me está beteando así que tardaré un poco más que con las anteriores en ir actualizando. _

_Aquí os pongo la ficha técnica:  
_

**NO IRÉ A BUSCARTE**  
_Autor: Yo, y menos mal que Selene me lo corrige.  
Tema: only bros & the family business  
Calificación: k+  
Resumen: "A veces se siente fuera de lugar, como si ellos, Dean y papá, no fueran su familia, como si les estorbara. No tienen nada en común. No le gusta la vida que lleva, no le gusta cómo se trasladan de un sitio a otro sin apenas tiempo para conocer a nadie._

Sabe que si los servicios sociales supieran de su situación lo separarían de ellos, a veces piensa que le hubiese gustado. "Duérmete Sam" gruñe su hermano al oírlo rebullirse en la cama."  
Estado: terminado a espensas de que mi beteadora le de el visto bueno  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Los chicos no son míos (que yo los cuidaría mejor seguro) y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello

_Y a continuación el prólogo:_

* * *

NO IRÉ A BUSCARTE

**Prólogo**

"**La historia se repite"**

**16 de septiembre de 1997**

Están en Flagstaff, otra vez, igual que el año pasado. Igual que el año pasado Dean discute con su padre sobre la escolarización de Sam. Igual que el año pasado su padre golpea furioso la pared desahogando su frustración.

• Esto no es negociable Dean, os necesito, a ambos – el aguerrido cazador se encara con su hijo mayor – si se trata del mismo caso de Alburquerque necesito saber que estáis bien.

• Si Sam se queda aquí, estará bien – insiste el pecoso cabezota – yo iré contigo y él se puede quedar aquí yendo a clase.

• Os venís los dos u os quedáis los dos

• Nos quedamos los dos señor – no, no es como el año pasado, el año pasado Dean Winchester estaba lleno de ira, de rabia contenida, de rencor, ahora está calmado y sólo se enfrenta a él porque realmente cree que su hermano debe ir al colegio y alejarse un poco del trabajo de su padre – si nos necesitas para este trabajo, no tengo nada que decir, pero si es para que estemos cerca y mantenernos controlados. Tengo dieciocho años, puedo cuidar de mi hermano, lo he hecho desde que tenía ¿cinco o seis años?

• No sé, Dean, ¿seguro? - el año pasado pesa demasiado sobre ellos, pesa demasiado sobre el exmarine.

• Sigues sin confiar en mi – cuando su hijo mayor habla así le rompe los esquemas, claro que confía en él, es prácticamente la única persona en la que confía. El problema es que siente qué fue él el que traicionó al muchacho.

La discusión ha acabado, el chico lo ha noqueado con su última afirmación, y se lo merece. "Me iré por la mañana, tengo que reunirme con Martin Creasser y un conocido de Bobby que también estuvo en Alburquerque el año pasado"

El pecoso asiente "Buenas noches papá", entra al dormitorio dónde su hermano espera sin dormir a que le diga si pueden quedarse. "Duérmete enano, mañana tenemos que madrugar"

Sam Winchester también recuerda el año pasado, desde entonces su hermano ha crecido mucho más a sus ojos, y su padre ha dejado de ser un monstruo aunque aún hay ocasiones en los que no puede evitar enfrentarse a él.

Al final comprendió lo que su hermano lleva toda la vida tratando de hacerle comprender: "que el trabajo de su padre salva vidas". Es más, ahora ellos también salvan vidas, también se enfrentan a monstruos y salvan familias (no como la suya, familias completas, familias de verdad) y entonces se siente mejor, no se considera un bicho raro.

• Dean – el rubio se ha acostado – ¿te matricularás tú también?

• No

• ¿Por qué? - no le hace ninguna gracia ir al colegio sólo

• No me apetece

• Pero te falta un año para graduarte

• ya me matricularé cuando pasemos por Sioux Falls, me gusta aquel colegio – sabe en qué piensa el pequeño, pero tampoco le va a decir que no se matricula porque no le alcanza el dinero y es demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo a su padre después de asegurar que se encargaría de lo que hiciera falta.

Sam no va a insistir. Ya insistió esa tarde, ya aburrió a su hermano hasta el punto de hacerlo enfrentar a John, no puede obligarle también a ir a clase.

A veces se siente fuera de lugar, como si ellos, Dean y papá, no fueran su familia, como si les estorbara. No tienen nada en común. No le gusta la vida que lleva, no le gusta cómo se trasladan de un sitio a otro sin apenas tiempo para conocer a nadie.

Sabe que si los servicios sociales supieran de su situación lo separarían de ellos, a veces piensa que le hubiese gustado. "Duérmete Sam" gruñe su hermano al oírlo rebullirse en la cama.

• Dean – lo oye gruñir otra vez - ¿no te gustaría vivir en una casa con tu propia habitación, en un pueblo dónde todo el mundo te conozca?

• Sammy ¿te has vuelto a tragar varios capítulos de "los problemas crecen"?

• Estoy hablando en serio Dean

• Entonces no podrás ser el chico nuevo y misterioso que se liga todas las tías a su alcance – puede notar la burla en la voz del mayor.

• No es eso lo que he preguntado

• No Sam, no me gustaría – ve que se ha incorporado en la cama creyendo que él no está mirando, ve cómo su mirada se pierde y cómo su sonrisa se tuerce en una amarga mueca – sería un aburrimiento, siempre lo mismo.

• No te creo

• Cree lo que quieras pero duérmete, o al menos déjame dormir a mi.


	2. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

_Siento que no te guste mi historia, aunque agradezco que te hayas molestado en decirlo, TrueVampire, he intentado ver si estabas registrad para poder hablar directamente pero no te he encontrado. Por favor mándame un mensaje personal o algo y me das tu opinión más detallada. ¿Lo que no te gusta es la historia en sí? ¿la forma de escribirla? ¿todo?._

_No se si alguien más la lee, en el foro se que sí, y Selene la ha leído y le parece aceptable, pero estoy abierta a sujerencias, sólo quiero mejorar un poco. Pero me encantaría poder hablar directamente contigo TrueVampire, si no estás registrad hazlo y podremos hablar sobre ésto._

_Continúo pues:_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

"**Las cosas no son lo que parecen"**

**17 de septiembre de 1997**

Dean sonríe, al fin lo ha conseguido, el director del instituto se ha tragado la gran mentira de que es el tutor de Sam (aunque para ello haya tenido que fingir que tiene 22 años). Su hermano aguarda en el pasillo, ilusionado, no sabe por qué, a fin de cuentas es sólo un colegio más en su larga lista de colegios pero si el chico está contento es suficiente para él.

Le da el dinero que lleva encima para el almuerzo, no importa que sean sus últimos cuatro dólares y que tenga que conseguir más pues ha gastado en los libros el alquiler de la cabaña. Ese no es problema de Sammy, es suyo, le dijo a su padre que él se encargaría y lo hará.

Deja al crío en clase y piensa la manera de pagar el alquiler de la cabaña y conseguir algo para comida y ropa. No puede usar la última tarjeta que pidieron, su padre le llamó esa mañana, ha sido bloqueada, hasta que no puedan hacerse con otra tendrá que conseguir dinero por otros medios.

Pasea por la avenida principal, pero al parecer ningún comerciante necesita empleados. Sólo en la pizzería necesitan a alguien que haga el reparto. No pagan mucho, pero de momento tendrán para el alquiler y para comer. Ganaría mucho más en una noche jugando al billar, pero se amolda, poco a poco, "a fin de cuentas soy un delincuente, si me meto en una pelea ya tengo antecedentes" se razona a sí mismo.

Si no fuera por lo mal pagado, es un trabajo que le gusta, se ha pasado toda la hora del almuerzo llevando pizzas y comida a domicilio. Incluso le han dado propina, aunque luego un idiota pretendía no pagarle el pedido por haber llegado un minuto tarde, cuando llegaba en su hora. Por supuesto no ha entregado la pizza, si va a tener que pagarla de su bolsillo se la come él, faltaría más.

Cuando llega a casa a las cinco de la tarde Sam ha salido del colegio, no le dice nada del uniforme de trabajo ni de la motocicleta que deja dentro de la cabaña junto a la puerta. Está muy serio.

"Ya estamos otra vez, seguro que se me va a quejar de sus compañeros y de lo mal que se portan con el nuevo" y no se equivoca. Este año está solo, es el primer año que Dean no se matricula con él, y eso le ha hecho comprender que debe depender sólo de sus habilidades sociales para integrarse y que ya no tiene guardaespaldas que lo proteja entre clase y clase.

"Tú querías ir al colegio" le dice cansado, quizás más duro de lo que pretende ser, el pequeño lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "si no tuviésemos que ir de un lado para otro, si sólo tuviésemos un hogar" le recrimina el pequeño, y es incapaz de decirle que lo entiende que él ya pasó por eso. Sólo apela a su responsabilidad "Papá salva vidas" le dice, porque es lo que a él le funciona. A su hermano eso no le sirve para sentirse mejor.

Cuando el pequeño duerme su padre le llama "¿estáis bien? ¿Conseguiste matricularlo?" "Si señor" su voz vacila y John se da cuenta de que está preocupado por algo "¿tienes suficiente dinero?" "Si señor" y esta vez no vacila, sabe cómo conseguir dinero oye un suspiro de cansancio al otro lado del teléfono, no sabe cómo interpretarlo "¿estás bien papá?"

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

John siente que el corazón se le rompe dentro del pecho por su hijo mayor porque querría ser el padre que te lleva a comprar tu primer coche o que te aconseja sobre una chica, y no puede, tiene que ser duro e inflexible para que el muchacho esté preparado en el caso de que sucediera algo irremediable. Se sienta en la cama de la habitación del motel que comparte con un tal Rufus Turner, un viejo conocido de Bobby también cazador.

Hablar por teléfono es incluso más difícil que hacerlo cara a cara. Hace ya más de un año de lo de Alburquerque, y si bien se alegra por no haber llevado a sus hijos a aquel trabajo las consecuencias del mismo si los han alcanzado a los tres. Estaba tan hundido después de aquello que no reaccionó a tiempo y Dean pagó los platos rotos.

Está tan avergonzado que ni siquiera ha intentado explicar al muchacho que se equivocó y que lo siente. (Que se equivocó otra vez y que lo siente, otra vez)

"Es el trabajo que tengo ahora Dean, creíamos que era un nigromante, un brujo centenario, como en Alburquerque, pero ahora se parece más a un espíritu vengativo" es su forma de pedir disculpas "¿ectoplasma?" "A montones Dean, será rápido" es su forma de decir que en menos de una semana dejarán Flagstaff.

"Creo que me tomaré un par de meses de vacaciones Dean, creo que las necesitamos" su hijo dice vale pero es sólo para que sepa que está escuchando, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar fantasear con el muchacho, quizás sigan hacia el este, no los ha llevado nunca a la playa, no sin mediar ningún trabajo por medio.

Son las dos de la mañana y se encuentra mucho mejor "Buenas noches hijo" esta noche no va a necesitar media botella de whisky para dormir "Buenas noches papá".


	3. Trabajo de grupo

_Gracias por los reviews y por animarme a seguir colgando esta historia. Muchísimas gracias Ivannia, y sí Sanachan, también la estoy colgando en el foro_sobrenatural aunque allí lo llevo un poco más avanzado._

_TrueVampire como te dije por el chat, respeto mucho tu opinión (incluso en alguna de las correcciones que me hiciste creo que llevas razón) y no, no voy a deshabilitar los reviews anónimos por tí, ni mucho menos. Prefiero que la gente se conecte pero todos tenemos derecho a dar nuestra opinión ¿no?. De todas formas no voy a dejar de escribir historias de los chicos mayores, como "Excalibur..." pero tendrás que dejarme reviews en todos los capítulos del que cuelgue nuevo o ya se dónde encontrarte..._

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"**Trabajo de grupo"**

**18 de septiembre de 1997**

Sam no puede negarse, es el último en unirse al grupo de trabajo y ya han hecho todo el trabajo de investigación, sólo queda organizar y redactar y para eso necesitan un sitio para reunirse.

Para colmo el grupo es sólo de niñas, tres chicas de su edad que no paran de reírse cuando le miran como si tuviese pintado en la cara "soy un chiste andante", eso le pasa por haber insistido tanto en que lo matricularan. Al menos no le han dado de lado, pero eso de que tengan que reunirse en la cabaña, le da un poco de vergüenza.

- Esperad un momento fuera, por favor, es que mi hermano es un poco desordenado – por no decir guarro – recojo lo imprescindible y despejo la mesa ¿vale?

Ellas se ríen como si hubiese contado un buen chiste, pero al menos le dejan que haga lo que ha dicho. No tarda mucho, coge una bolsa de basura y echa las latas de cerveza, la caja de pizza de ayer, y las bolsas de ganchitos y patatas fritas vacías. Afortunadamente hoy no hay mucha ropa sucia por el suelo, unos calcetines y una muda en el baño que recoge a toda prisa y echa en otra bolsa que esconde en el armario del dormitorio.

Echa un vistazo crítico al saloncito y al baño, aceptable. Entonces deja entrar a sus compañeras de clase. Sólo tiene una hora hasta que llegue Dean del trabajo, para entonces espera que las muchachas se marchen a casa.

Cuando llevan quince minutos hablando de lo que han investigado ya no le parecen tan tontas, después de todo no ha tenido mala suerte con el grupo que le ha tocado. El escrito sobre la bomba atómica de Nagasaki es incluso arriesgado pues las niñas lo plantean desde un punto de vista bastante crítico con ese hecho. La discusión es tan interesante que el tiempo pasa volando y aún están maquetando el trabajo cuando Dean entra en casa.

- Vaya Sammy, de tres en tres – es lo primero que sale de su boca (cómo no) haciéndole avergonzar delante de sus compañeras – hola chicas

Vuelven las risitas de las muchachas incomodándole aún más, si por algo no quería llevarlas allí. Y encima su hermano que ve el apuro que está pasando y parece disfrutar como un enano molestando y flirteando con las chicas.

- Sue, Hanna y Bethany ¿no? yo soy Dean, el hermano de Sammy

- Sam – gruñe el pequeño mosqueándose

- Vamos Sammy, no seas gruñón que tenemos invitadas – mas risitas, si vuelven a reírse de una forma tan tonta se pondrá a gritar como un loco. Echa una mirada asesina a su hermano y parece que al fin lo entiende – Bueno jovencitas, las dejo que tengo que asearme un poco

Se acabó el hacer el trabajo, mientras el rubio está en la ducha las muchachas no paran de decir "que guapo" y a interrogarle sin piedad sobre él y cuando sale del aseo ya es la repanocha, pues sólo se ha puesto el pantalón y sale sin camiseta.

- ¿habéis merendado? – pregunta, al menos parece que ya se ha cansado de fastidiarle

- No hay nada en la nevera Dean

Su hermano se rasca la cabeza confuso "si compré cerveza y patatas fritas ayer", Sam se apresura a decir "está bromeando yo no bebo cerveza" mientras fulmina de nuevo al rubio con la mirada.

- Voy por algo ¿qué os apetece? – otra vez esa sonrisa de galán de telenovela, y las niñas que se quedan calladas y no dicen ni pío sólo risitas nerviosas, el adolescente está a punto de perder la paciencia (otra vez) – ¿traigo palomitas y refrescos de cola?

- Algo Dean, pero rápido – el castaño deja entrever su enfado en su voz y su hermano le fulmina con la mirada, pues consideraba que estaba siendo amable, se da cuenta – porfa hermano, es que aún nos queda mucho y el trabajo es para mañana

Instantáneamente el pecoso vuelve a sonreír, "no me tardo nada, y luego si queréis os echo una mano".

Al final la tarde de trabajo no va tan mal, pasado el rato de la merienda se da cuenta de que su hermano no es tan idiota cuando decide no serlo, y realmente les ayuda aunque no tenga mucha idea de lo que están haciendo. A las ocho y media acompañan a sus compañeras a sus casas e incluso los padres de ellas están contentos de que su hermano los acompañe, siempre es bueno que haya un "adulto, de confianza" cerca cuando oscurece, que hay mucho delincuente suelto por ahí.

Pero las cosas no pueden ser perfectas, pues de vuelta a casa Dean comenta de pasada que quizás se queden menos tiempo del que piensan, que papá volverá pronto pues el trabajo que tenía es más sencillo de lo que había pensado.

"Podríamos quedarnos aquí hasta que surgiera otro" protesta, su hermano no está muy por la labor, no le gusta el pueblo, prefiere ir a cazar, "Esto no es para mi" le dice revolviéndole el pelo "no hay movimiento, no hay acción, repartir pizzas no es lo que mejor se hacer y me voy a oxidar aquí"

Un enorme labrador de color canela los sigue, su hermano trata de espantarlo, le grita, lo ahuyenta lanzándole una piedra que cae junto a una de las patas del animal. Pero el perro parece intuir que esa piedra no pretendía herirle pues lo único que ha conseguido el rubio con su acción es que los siga con más distancia.

- Odio los perros – musita Dean

- Pues a mi me gustaría tener uno – dice el pequeño – un compañero que no te abandone y que quiera estar contigo sin condiciones

- Por eso no me gustan, puedes matarlos a palos y siempre vuelven por más, son estúpidos – y la verde mirada del mayor se ha vuelto tan dura que Sam decide que mejor no sigue con el tema.

Caminan en silencio hasta el lugar donde se están quedando. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.


	4. el perro

**CAP III**

"**El perro"**

**19 de septiembre de 1997**

El profesor felicita al grupo de Sam por el gran trabajo realizado, les pone un diez. A él también aunque sólo haya aportado la redacción y la maquetación del trabajo. Se pasó media noche haciéndolo, hasta que Dean le juró que lo despertaría a las seis de la mañana para terminarlo.

Un diez, ¿quién le va a felicitar por ello? Su hermano no, pues apenas ha dormido cuatro horas esa noche y cuando llegue a casa de repartir pizzas seguro que lo único que dice es "no esperaba menos de ti empollón" y su padre menos, todo lo contrario, si lo llama y se lo dice seguro que encima le recrimina usar el teléfono para esas tonterías.

Sus compañeras de tareas sí le felicitan, y le dan las gracias por haberlas ayudado a sacar tan buena nota. Almuerza con ellas en el comedor del colegio y conoce a más chicos, del grupo de ellas. Son agradables con él así que se siente integrado rápidamente en el grupo.

Cuando vuelve a casa ve que el perro color canela que le seguía ayer vuelve a seguirle hoy, "ven aquí Canelo" lo llama, pero el animal parece haber calculado la distancia, veinte metros, y no se acerca más.

Llega a la cabaña y piensa que a lo mejor tenga hambre, saca unas costillas a la barbacoa de la nevera y se las ofrece "ten Canelo, ten comida", el perro sigue sin acercarse, sus veinte metros, al otro lado de la calle, aunque parece contento por la forma de mover el rabo.

"Mira chico, son huesos" con un ladrido se lanza hacia el muchacho y se incorpora sobre sus patas traseras para lamerle la cara "Huesos, parece que te gusta más que Canelo así que te llamaré así, come Huesos, come" en menos de un minuto el perro ha dado cuenta de las costillas y de un cartón de leche.

Mete al animal en la bañera y lo lava, poniendo el pequeño baño hecho unos zorros, pero le da igual, ahora lo limpiará. Está deseando que vuelva Dean y mostrarle a Huesos.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Rufus Turner sale despedido, arrojado por los aires por la fuerza sobrenatural del polstergeitz, al antiguo amigo de Bobby no le ha dado tiempo a introducir los amuletos de destierro en la pared así que John Winchester corre esquivando las sillas y los cuadros que buscan su cabeza y consigue introducirlos en el hueco de la pared abierto por el cazador negro.

Ya lo ha visto otras veces, la intensa luz se extiende por toda la casa eliminando la presencia del espíritu furioso. Su compañero se incorpora sujetándose el costado, ha recibido un buen golpe contra la puerta.

¿Estás bien? – pregunta el Winchester

Estoy vivo, que no es poco – responde el otro cazador - ¿buscamos la tumba o con esto es suficiente?

Más vale que nos aseguremos, pero démonos prisa, me gustaría reunirme con mis chicos para el fin de semana

Ok – responde Turner – hagamos bien el último trabajo

¿Lo dejas? – John recoge sus cosas a toda prisa, a lo lejos se oyen las sirenas de los bomberos, habrán avisado los vecinos.

Después de lo de Alburquerque John, creo que ya me la he jugado bastante

Todos lo hemos pasado mal Turner

Tú no has perdido a toda tu familia a manos de un… déjalo Winchester, yo ya he luchado bastante, y ya no tengo por lo que luchar. Tú aún tienes tus hijos.

El castaño no insiste, sabe que Rufus sólo lo ha acompañado porque creía que se trataba del mismo ser que huyó hace mas de un año después de la masacre dónde fallecieron la esposa y el hijastro del otro cazador (cazadores también).

No se ve con el valor de intentar consolar al hombre de color que sale por la puerta delante de él. Suben al coche en silencio, dirección al cementerio de la localidad, aún deben encontrar la tumba de la persona cuya sangrienta muerte provocó la aparición del polstergeitz.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Dean llega a más de las seis de la tarde a la cabaña, está reventado, se le pinchó una rueda cuando llevaba una pizza a un puesto forestal en la antigua ruta 66, a más de siete millas de Flagstaff y a media milla de su destino.

Tuvo que arrastrar el pequeño vehículo hasta el puesto, afortunadamente los dos agentes no sólo le pagaron, sino que le invitaron a almorzar y le ayudaron a arreglar el pinchazo, pero en el trabajo le han echado la bronca por tardar tanto. No es que al pecoso le afecten las broncas, es algo a lo que está bastante habituado, pero le han dado un ultimátum, y necesita el dinero.

La casita está vacía, puede que Sam esté con sus compañeros de clase pero podía haberle dejado una nota o algo para que no se preocupe. "Es un incordio de crío" gruñe mientras se ducha.

Piensa en preparar las costillas que trajo ayer para cenar, abre la nevera y descubre que está vacía "pues sí que tiene hambre, se debe haber gastado el dinero del almuerzo en algún libro, voy a tener que ponerme serio con él, no somos ricos" de los cincuenta dólares de adelanto que le dieron en el trabajo sólo le quedan quince, pues ha pagado el alquiler de la cabaña, mañana le darán los otros cincuenta de la primera semana, va a tener que hacer malabares para llegar a la semana siguiente, no tendría nada ahora mismo si no fuera por las propinas.

Oye un perro fuera "como lo vea el propietario del camping seguro que se la monta al dueño y lo echa a patadas", la puerta se abre y el animal entra como un torbellino y empieza a lamerle la cara.

¡Quita bicho!

¿A que es una pasada? Se llama Huesos – le dice su hermano con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo

¿le has dado al chucho nuestra cena? – siente hervir la sangre dentro de él, pues no le ha dado al animal ese lo que tenían para cenar…

Tenía hambre – su hermano no alcanza a entender que esté enfadado, maldito crío caprichoso – pero te he traído hamburguesas

¿de dónde has sacado el dinero?

Tenía un poco ahorrado, he ido a comprar algo de pienso para Huesos y te he traído la cena – si es normal que le gusten los perros, si pone la misma carita de abandono que el maldito chucho.

No podemos quedárnoslo Sam, en este camping no se admiten animales y papá no querrá llevarlo en el coche. Tendremos que llevarlo a la perrera – empuja al animal que se ha empeñado en lamerlo entero, tendrá que ducharse otra vez.

Pero yo cuidaré de él Dean, no te va a dar problemas

¡Ya está bien! Joder Sammy, que tienes catorce años no cuatro, ¡no se puede y ya está! – está cansado, está harto, quiere poder ir a dar una vuelta y enrollarse con alguna chica, quiere ir a pescar y que no haya cerca de él ni una mosca zumbando, sólo silencio y el murmullo del agua, quiere no tener que preocuparse de un puñetero perro porque su hermano se haya encaprichado del animal – voy a ducharme, cuando salga iremos a llevar al perro dónde le busquen un dueño que pueda tenerlo.


	5. La huída

_Con este capítulo me pongo a la par del foro para colgar la historia, y como ya terminé "Cronica de esperanzas frustradas" bajo la velocidad para publicar._

_Intentaré actualizar los martes éste, y los Jueves el X-over_

_

* * *

_

**CAP IV**

"**Huída"**

**20 de septiembre de 1997**

- Es un idiota, quería llevarlo a la perrera, ¡como si no supiera lo que hacen con los perros sin dueño!, no lo voy a permitir – Sam Winchester acaricia al enorme perro de color canela con nerviosismo, mientras las tres chicas tratan de hacerle entrar en razón.

- No puedes decir en serio que te vas de casa por un perro Sam – Hanna lo mira como si estuviese diciendo chiquilladas ¡Y no es una chiquillada!

- Si no vais a ayudarme me iré y no os molesto más – se levanta del banco de piedra del parque seguido del animal – seguro que tienes hambre Huesos vamos a buscarte algo de comer.

- No pienso seguir este disparate – Hanna siempre ha sido la más madura de las tres y ser la mayor de cuatro hermanos le hace ponerse en el lugar del joven que conoció hace un par de días, a ella no le parece en absoluto que sea tan mandón y tan difícil de tratar – tu hermano tiene que estar muy preocupado por ti, la verdad Sam es que creía que eras más sensato.

Y la que se va es la chica pelirroja despotricando de los niñatos estúpidos que se creen el centro del universo. Sue y Beth se quedan con el chaval, le van a ayudar a encontrar un sitio dónde quedarse. Es emocionante ayudar al chico nuevo, y además es tan guapo y tan listo.

Le llevan a unas casas abandonadas en las afueras de la ciudad, están tan cerca del aeropuerto que el ruido ha hecho que sus habitantes se mudaran a otros más céntricos. Nadie vive en los alrededores, y nadie suele ir por allí salvo quizás algún vagabundo, pero el sitio es bastante amplio como para que nadie se cruce con ellos.

- ¿seguirás yendo a clase? – pregunta Sue, la chica rubia de cabello largo y ondulado

- Cuando Dean se marche de Flagstaff, si voy antes me encontrará.

- Nosotras podemos traerte las tareas y algo de comer – le dice Beth entrecerrando sus grises ojos en una sonrisa cómplice.

- No, mejor que en la semana que viene me las arregle yo solo. Dean os ha visto y posiblemente os vigile para encontrarme.

- Entonces ¿no podremos venir a ver cómo estás? – parecen decepcionadas por perderse su escapada.

- Sólo si os aseguráis de que nadie sabe dónde estoy, ni Hanna, seguro que ella sí se lo diría a mi hermano.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Dean regresa a la cabaña, se ha pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscando a su hermano. Lo van a despedir de la pizzería con lo que no tiene para pagar el alojamiento de esa semana. Pero eso no es lo que le preocupa.

- En cuanto lo encuentre lo voy a moler a palos – lo dice en voz alta para borrar de su mente imágenes de cadáveres de adolescentes abandonados en cunetas de carreteras secundarias y no es que tenga una imaginación desbocada, sabe lo que hay ahí fuera.

Intenta comer algo pero no le pasa de su garganta, sabe que tiene que llamar a su padre y decirle lo que ocurre pero tiene que encontrar algo antes, tiene que encontrarlo antes. Respira hondo y marca el número del cazador, da las diez llamadas y su padre no responde. Le deja un sms, "joder, me va a matar".

Se bebe un par de cervezas y vuelve a salir a la calle a buscar a Sam. Va al colegio, sólo conoce los nombres de pila de las niñas pero eso no le impide forzar la cerradura de la secretaría y mirar uno por uno cada expediente guardado en los armarios ficheros. Afortunadamente están ordenados por cursos, coge los tres ficheros y salta por la ventana cuando oye llegar al vigilante jurado.

Repasa los expedientes de las jóvenes y decide ir a hablar primero con la chica pelirroja, Hanna, ella es la hermana mayor en su casa, las otras son una hija única y la segunda (Beth), así que de las tres la que podría ponerse un poco en su lugar es Hanna.

- Sí, le he visto, y he intentado hacer que vuelva a casa pero es bastante cabezota – le dice – lo siento, no se dónde ha ido, pero Sue y Beth sí lo saben. Si logro enterarme de algo te lo diré

- Muchas gracias – con las otras niñas va a ser más difícil pero al menos la pelirroja está de su lado.

- Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, le encontrarás – la muchacha sonríe tranquilizadora – además este pueblo es muy tranquilo, el único peligro que corre es que le des de collejas cuando lo encuentres

El rubio devuelve una sonrisa agradecida y trata de hablar con las otras chicas. Pero ninguna quiere hablar con él, lo que le hace suponer que la primera tiene razón, y que estas dos saben dónde está su irritante hermano.

Al menos se ha tranquilizado un poco, devuelve la moto al propietario de la pizzería, no cuenta con que le pague pues ese día ni siquiera ha aparecido. Tiene suerte, el hombre es capaz de entender su problema y como esa noche hay partido se ha quedado corto de personal así que decide echarle una mano y a cambio le completará el pago de la semana "es lo que puedo hacer" dice el pizzero.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

John Winchester termina de cavar la fosa dónde están los restos del ser cuyo espíritu embrujó la casa de su último trabajo. Turner les echa sal y gasolina y les prende fuego.

- Eso es todo – dice sin expresión alguna en su rostro

- Para mi no – le responde John – atraparé a ese nigromante Turner

- Buena suerte, espero que no destruyas tu familia con este trabajo, como yo destruí la mía – "o como te has destruido a ti mismo" piensa el castaño mientras el otro cazador monta en su ranchera y se marcha al abrigo de la oscuridad.

Introduce las palas en el maletero, y se monta en el coche. Tiene una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto en el móvil. Es Dean, "Sam se ha escapado, estoy buscándolo". Tras unos segundos sin reaccionar parte hacia Flagstaff, el pequeño ha escapado, algo serio ha tenido que decirle o hacerle el mayor para que haga algo así.

Cuando llega a la cabaña no hay nadie. Entra y se toma una cerveza mientras aguarda a su hijo mayor viendo un partido de fútbol en la tele. El muchacho llega cuando termina el encuentro y se queda parado en la puerta al ver a su padre.

- Entra

Sin abrir la boca Dean entra y aguarda en medio del saloncito mientras su padre intenta dominar su genio antes de decir nada.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado?

- Trajo un perro y le dije que lo llevaríamos a la perrera, señor.

John se levanta y se acerca a su hijo amedrentándolo con su dura expresión. Tiene que haber algo más, Sam no se iría de casa sólo por eso, si de algo está seguro es de que el pequeño idolatra al cabeza loca de su hermano.

- ¿qué le dijiste? ¿qué le hiciste?

- Nada más, señor – al chico le tiembla la voz por la tensión, el hambre y el cansancio acumulados en las últimas veinticuatro horas, su padre lo interpreta como si le estuviese ocultando algo.

- ¿Nada más? – Insiste

- Nada más

- Acuéstate, mañana seguiremos buscando – si se ha ido no es como si alguien se lo hubiese llevado, mañana darán con él y mientras se dará cuenta de que no es tan fácil estar solo.

- Primero voy a echar un vistazo por unos almacenes abandonados que hay hacia el norte – Su hijo ahora no vacila, ni duda, ni muestra debilidad

- Vas a acostarte, ahora

- No señor – y coge su chaqueta para volver a salir a buscar a su hermano.

John lo sujeta de un brazo y el muchacho se revuelve empujándole, eso acaba con la poca paciencia que ha podido reunir, le da una bofetada y lo sujeta por los brazos en una dolorosa llave de judo. Aún así le cuesta trabajo dominarlo, lo ha enseñado muy bien, y Dean es un gran alumno que casi ha superado a su padre.

Casi no, ha superado ha su padre, a pesar del cansancio que arrastra desde el día anterior el chico logra zafarse sin mucha dificultad y se marcha.


	6. Miedo

**CAP V**

"**Miedo"**

**21 de septiembre de 1997**

Es domingo y Sam Winchester no ha podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa del ruido de los aviones y los aullidos de "Huesos". Ha tenido tiempo para pensar, y cree que lo mejor es volver, sabe que Dean va a estar muy enfadado y no le faltarán motivos.

El Impala está aparcado cerca de la casa, su padre ha tenido que volver ya, se acerca sigiloso a la pequeña ventana de la cocina pues le oye dentro, por el tono de voz debe estar enfadado, y su hermano también parece estarlo, el más joven de los Winchester no está acostumbrado a oír ese matiz de odio en la voz de su hermano. Si está tan enfadado quizás no sea buena idea volver.

_NIAB_ _NIAB __NIAB_

Lo alcanzó anoche revisando uno de los almacenes abandonados, John Winchester no es de piedra, está tan preocupado por el pequeño como su hijo pero ya se ha asegurado de que no ha tomado ningún autobús ni está en ningún hospital así que poco pueden hacer ya esa noche.

Además, el pecoso no estaría tan frenético si no se considerara responsable de la huida del pequeño. "Ya está bien Dean, lo hemos revisado todo, tenemos que descansar, continuaremos mañana" sólo le obedece porque está agotado, lo sabe pero no dice nada al respecto.

El muchacho monta atrás y vuelven a la cabaña. No ha podido descansar mucho apenas tres o cuatro horas, a las ocho ha escuchado a su hijo preparar café. Tampoco es que se le vea más fresco que él.

- ¿Qué haces levantado?

- Prepararme para seguir buscando.

- Te vas a casa de Bobby, Dean, yo me encargo de buscar a Sam – no quiere alterarse, no quiere perder los estribos y volver a tener una pelea con su hijo.

- Entre los dos lo encontraremos antes.

- Te he dado una orden, esto ha ocurrido porque permití que te quedaras, porque te enfrentaste a mi decisión, ahora me vas a obedecer – y deja traslucir tal enfado que el chico lo mira con un odio que no le ha visto nunca.

- Obedeceré cuando lo encuentre – se toma el café y vuelve a coger su chaqueta para salir a buscar a su hermano.

John con un movimiento rápido e inesperado lo esposa sorprendiéndolo, podría compadecerse del violento temblor de ira y miedo que sacude a su hijo pero esta vez va a hacer lo que tiene que hacer. "No puedo estar pendiente de tu seguridad mientras busco a tu hermano" le dice con frialdad.

Paga al dueño del camping mete a su hijo en el coche y lo lleva al aeropuerto. "tendrás que explicar a la policía del aeropuerto porqué me llevas esposado" gruñe el pecoso.

Alec Branigan sale a recibirles, no es cazador pero es un amigo de su padre, de cuando estaban en el ejército y ya se han hecho algún favor mutuo. Aunque no está muy convencido de que esa sea la forma de tratar al chico accede a llevarlo en su bimotor hasta el aeropuerto de Sioux Falls.

- Alec, no dejes que te líe, no lo sueltes hasta que Singer se haga cargo.

- John, ¿no te pasas un poco? – pregunta dudoso el otro.

- Conozco a mi chico, amigo, sólo quiero encontrar al pequeño y el tener a Dean aquí con ese estado de nervios no me ayuda para nada – la mirada oscurecida por el odio en los ojos verdes de su hijo le acaba de convencer de que lo que está haciendo, si bien no es lo más correcto, sí es lo más práctico.

Tienen que arrastrarlo para que suba a la pequeña avioneta de apenas seis plazas, no piensa ponerlo nada fácil. John coge la cara de su hijo mayor entre sus manos y le mira a los ojos "Lo voy a encontrar, así que tranquilízate y compórtate como un adulto", su amigo el piloto sube al avión, menos mal que los vuelos privados como el suyo rara vez reciben visitas de la seguridad del aeropuerto, si no sería complicado explicar la situación del muchacho.

Cuando John baja del avión su hijo se vuelve pálido como la cera, la sombra de su padre se ha dividido y una parte se ha quedado en el pequeño vehículo con él. "¡No puedes despegar!" grita al piloto "¡Hay algo en el avión! ¡Te juro que hay algo en el avión!"

Branigan despega encogiéndose de hombros y saludando a su amigo que parece decirle con el gesto "ya te advertí que lo intentaría."

Apenas llevan media hora de vuelo y uno de los motores parece tener problemas, el piloto no dice nada, no quiere asustar al chico, y no quiere darle la razón. De vez en cuando vuelve la cabeza y le echa una ojeada, parece muy asustado pero sólo cuando no se da cuenta de que es observado, "condenado muchacho, es igual de orgulloso que su padre."

Quizás el chaval no estaba fingiendo cuando dijo que había algo en el avión, pone el piloto automático y decide que a quince minutos de llegar a su destino no es necesario que siga atado.

- A ver Dean, muéstrame las manos – le quita las esposas, el chico no dice nada – será mejor que te sientes delante, atrás es más fácil marearse.

Obedece sin abrir la boca, se sienta en el puesto del copiloto, Alec apenas conoce a los hijos de John, sirvió con él en Vietnam y se licenciaron al mismo tiempo, estuvo en su boda y después perdieron contacto hasta que tuvo problemas con el espíritu de una ex novia que no admitía que se hubiese casado con una chica vietnamita. El cazador lo ayudó con su problema y desde entonces se habían visto tres o cuatro veces más en diez años.

Observa al muchacho de reojo, a primera vista no se parece en nada a su padre, no mientras permanece callado e inmóvil, pero es un luchador nato, hubiese sido un gran soldado o un buen atleta si hubiese tenido oportunidad.

- Estamos llegando – le dice, y el motor que hacía ruidos extraños deja de funcionar – es un problema leve Dean, he aterrizado muchas veces con un solo motor.

Muchas veces son 3, pero es cierto que no ha tenido más contratiempos. El muchacho por respuesta se sujeta a la silla y aprieta los labios. Entonces el otro motor se para. Ahora si es un problema más serio. Forcejea con el timón intentando planear pero pierden altura con rapidez.

- Ponte el paracaídas chico, es posible que tengas que saltar – no se levanta del asiento – rápido chico.

El muchacho obedece, es rápido y preciso como si lo hubiese hecho otras veces, se ha dado cuenta de que sólo hay un paracaídas. "¿y tú?" "yo no salto, trataré de planear para aterrizar" Dean Winchester observa a través de la ventana, no hay ningún sitio para poder hacer lo que ha dicho el amigo de su padre, ya apenas hay altura para saltar.

- Vamos – ordena al ex marine, éste no puede creer la firmeza y seguridad de que hace gala el chico.

Abren el portón trasero, se sujeta al muchacho y saltan al vacío justo en el momento en que uno de los motores estalla como dándose cuenta de que están escapando. Aún están cayendo cuando ven la explosión de la avioneta al estrellarse contra el suelo.


	7. Desaparecidos

**CAP VI**

"**Desaparecidos"**

**22 de septiembre de 1997**

Sam vuelve a la cabaña, sabe que se ha portado como un crío caprichoso con el asunto del perro. No puede quitarse de la cabeza el tono de voz con el que su hermano hablaba a su padre ayer, y ahora no cree que fuera odio, sino preocupación. Dean se tiene que estar volviendo loco, conociéndole, seguro que no ha dormido nada desde que se fue. Le da un poco de miedo enfrentarse a su padre y a su hermano, pero entiende que tardar más en aparecer sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Las luces están apagadas y no hay nadie dentro. Se cuela por la ventana, la cabaña está limpia, se han marchado. El niño se queda de piedra en medio de la habitación ¡Se han marchado! ¡Sin esperarle!, siente que se ahoga de rabia, de frustración, pensaba que estaban preocupados, pensaba que podía preocuparles que estuviese tanto tiempo sin dar señales de dónde estaba ¡y se han ido!

- Pues muy bien – masculla – no os necesito, tengo a "Huesos" y puedo apañármelas solo.

Vuelve a los pisos abandonados junto al aeropuerto, no lo entiende, no comprende que hayan dejado de buscarle. Papá no haría eso, Dean no… Quizás sí esté tan enfadado con él como parecía.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

John se sienta en el suelo de la mugrienta habitación del motel abrazando sus rodillas y conteniendo las ganas de gritar que le están destrozando la garganta. Sobre la mesa el móvil. Bobby acaba de decirle que la avioneta de Alec se ha estrellado a un par de kilómetros del Embalse Rampart, en mitad del Pike National Forest.

Si hay un momento en su vida en que se considere una mierda, es ese. No sólo no ha encontrado al pequeño sino que ha mandado a su muchacho a estrellarse Dios sabe dónde. ¿Y ahora qué puede hacer? ¿Se va y deja de buscar a Sam para…? No quiere ni pensar lo que la lógica y el sentido común gritan dentro de su cabeza. No, su niño no, Dean es fuerte, y duro, debe estar bien, seguro que está bien.

Tiene que ir a buscarlo, pero antes pondrá una denuncia en la comisaría de Flagstaff por si apareciera el pequeño, ya si han pasado las cuarenta y ocho horas de rigor para poder hacerla.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Dean despierta a causa del fuerte dolor del brazo izquierdo, siente sus pies balancearse en el aire y abre los ojos. No puede ver nada, el sol le da de lleno en la cara y sólo puede tratar de mirar hacia abajo.

Está a unos cinco metros del suelo, enganchado por el paracaídas en una de esas enormes coníferas centenarias, en el suelo el amigo de su padre está inmóvil, sus piernas en un ángulo extraño, y lo que parece sangre cerca de su cabeza. Quiere creer que inconsciente.

Tiene que intentar bajar de ahí, pero no puede mover el brazo izquierdo, puede que esté roto. Trata de sujetarse e izarse hasta la rama más próxima, pero con una sola mano es casi imposible. "Vamos Dean, tienes que hacerlo, no te puedes quedar aquí colgado" se dice a sí mismo.

Se ayuda de las mismas cuerdas que han frenado su caída y consigue llegar con los pies a una rama más baja. Allí se libera del arnés del paracaídas con la pequeña navaja que siempre lleva consigo. Su hombro izquierdo duele a rabiar, pero está tranquilo, no es un hueso roto, sólo está dislocado.

O lo coloca ahí mismo, o lo coloca abajo. Carga con todo su peso sobre el hombro contra el árbol y no puede evitar un grito de agonía, pero ya está en su sitio, ahora sólo tiene que descolgarse y comprobar el estado de Branigan. Corta unas cuantas cuerdas y lo que puede recuperar de la seda del paracaídas, puede ser útil.

El piloto del bimotor está vivo, se ha llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza pero respira por sí solo. Lo venda con unas tiras de la seda que ha podido coger, las piernas son más complicadas, nunca ha hecho nada parecido. Aprovechando que el hombre está inconsciente coloca los huesos como buenamente puede y se las inmoviliza con más tela y un par de ramas secas que ha encontrado cerca.

Sabe que la situación es complicada, no tienen agua, no tienen comida, no tienen ningún medicamento y no tiene ni la más mínima idea de dónde están. Al menos debe encontrar algún sitio para guarecerse, si hace frío a esas horas, las noches deben ser duras allí.

Alec Branigan abre los ojos, está tumbado sobre un lecho de hojas de pino secas, le duele todo el cuerpo, las piernas sobre todo. Gruñe y la voz del chico de John le recomienda que se lo tome con calma, que tiene las piernas rotas.

Lo ve a un par de metros, despejando el terreno y tratando de encender una hoguera dentro de un rudimentario círculo de piedras. El muchacho parece algo magullado pero no tiene pinta de tener nada roto.

- ¿qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta el piloto herido

- Saltamos – contesta el muchacho lacónicamente

- ¿dónde estamos?

- El algún sitio con árboles – el pecoso señala a su alrededor – lo siento, no tengo ni idea.

- Yo si, justo antes de caer estábamos sobrevolando el Embalse Rampart – trata de sentarse pero el dolor de sus piernas no le deja – estaremos a un par de millas al noreste, joder como me duelen las piernas.

- Eso es bueno – y el rubio muchacho esboza una sonrisa – significa que si encontramos un médico volverás a andar.

No puede ser tan optimista como el hijo de su amigo, están en pleno monte, en mitad de un parque forestal inmenso, sin agua, sin comida. No puede moverse y no hay manera de que los vean desde el aire. La única opción que cree posible es que el muchacho consiga llegar al embalse y pedir ayuda.

- Tienes que ir al suroeste y llegar al embalse.

- En cuanto pase la noche nos ponemos en camino

El piloto, veterano de Vietnam no puede menos que recordar a John, apenas un año mayor que este chico, cargando a su espalda el cuerpo de uno de los miembros del pelotón, mientras los otros le piden que tome las placas identificativas y lo dejen allí.

El muchacho tiene la misma mirada decidida de su padre, es un luchador nato, no se va a ir abandonándolo. No sabe si eso le tranquiliza o le preocupa. Descansarán esa noche y mañana tratará de convencerlo.


	8. Pedir ayuda

**CAP VII**

"**Pedir ayuda"**

**23 de septiembre de 1997**

Sam Winchester despierta al sentir algo mojado y áspero rechupeteando su cara. Separa a Huesos y se levanta. Anoche lloró durante horas, hasta caer rendido, pero hoy es fuerte. Si no es importante para ellos, tampoco lo son ellos para él. El perro será su familia, no los necesita.

Se seca una lágrima rebelde y se lava para ir a buscar algo de comer para él y para su amigo. No quiere estar triste, está enfadado. Aunque ahora si podrá volver al colegio, cuando Bethany y Sue salgan de clase irá a hablar con ellas para que le pasen las tareas de los últimos días.

Hace bastante calor aún, así que se deja la chaqueta en el piso abandonado. No se da cuenta de que otro muchacho, un vagabundo, se cuela en destartalada casa y se esconde hasta que lo ve marchar.

El vagabundo coge su chaqueta y huye seguido por un mastín color canela, se cuelan en las pistas y un camión de los que suministran el combustible a los grandes aviones no puede evitarles.

El conductor frena pero no puede hacer nada, el remolque del camión vuelca atrapando al chico y al animal. Para cuando consigue detener del todo el vehículo el hombre está horrorizado, cuando llama a la policía está en shock, no es capaz de acercarse a los restos del muchacho, lo único reconocible es la ropa destrozada, una navaja con las iniciales SW y lo que parecía un perro de color canela.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

- Tienes que escucharme muchacho, debes llegar al embalse y conseguir ayuda, no puedes cargar conmigo por este terreno – Alec Branigan trata de razonar con el testarudo joven

- No voy a dejarle aquí solo, no insista, sólo écheme una mano y llegaremos juntos al embalse.

Y tiene ese gesto que el ex-soldado le había visto tantas veces a su padre, esa obstinación que no atiende a nada porque está seguro de que su opción es la correcta aunque no sea la más sencilla.

- Vamos chico, ¿Cómo piensas cargar conmigo durante dos o tres millas campo a través? Peso más de cien kilos, no puedo apoyar las piernas.

- Puedo hacer unas parihuelas y llevarte con ellas

Y está todo dicho

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

El helicóptero sobrevuela los restos del avión. John apoya la frente en el marco de la puerta intentando ver algo inútilmente. Robert lo observa, hace unas horas lo hubiese molido a golpes y ahora querría ser capaz de decir algo para tranquilizarlo.

No han visto nada que haga suponer que haya supervivientes. Pero el ex-marine no se quiere dar por vencido tan pronto. Cuando llegan al motel prepara un bolso con material de acampada. Cree que si han sobrevivido la opción más segura es que Alec se dirija al embalse Rampart, pues es el único sitio en decenas de millas a la redonda dónde podrían pedir ayuda.

- Deberías comer algo John

- Ahora mismo no puedo Bobby – está a punto de derrumbarse, es casi el peor día de su vida y ha tenido días horribles, pero una mínima esperanza le hace seguir luchando – te voy a dejar mi móvil por si tuvieran alguna noticia de Sam mientras yo busco…

- Estoy pensando que lo mejor es que yo me acerque a Flagstaff y trate de encontrar al chico mientras – se ofrece su amigo

- No voy a poder pagarte nunca lo que haces por nosotros – dice el cazador agradecido

- No tiene importancia John, me merezco un monumento, pero no tiene importancia, también lo hago por mí, quiero a tus chicos como si fuesen mis sobrinos.

Se preparan para salir, va a llevar a Bobby al aeropuerto y después se dirigirá al embalse para hacer la ruta contraria desde allí hasta el avión siniestrado. Su móvil suena, es la policía de Flagstaff, "un segundo, voy a parar el coche que estoy conduciendo" no le gusta nada el "sí, hágalo" del comisario.

Para en el arcén y sale del coche, Bobby baja lentamente y ve a su amigo andando en dirección a la maleza, John se da la vuelta y a su amigo no le gusta nada la expresión de su rostro al separar el móvil del oído y mirarlo como si fuese…

Corre hacia él cuando lo ve caer de rodillas, desencajado, pálido, ausente. "¡John!" lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude pero no reacciona, es incapaz de reaccionar. "¿qué te han dicho? ¿Qué ocurre?"

- Mi pequeño, mi Sammy… - murmura sin saber muy bien cómo encajar lo que le ha comunicado el agente de la Ley.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Sam, John? – pregunta con dureza

- No puedo… Ve tu Bobby, yo no puedo

- ¿no puedes qué?, John, me estás asustando

- No puedo ir a reconocer el cadáver de Sam, Bobby, por favor, no… - y rompe a llorar como su amigo no lo ha visto en la vida, destrozado, roto, hundido.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

La policía patrulla los alrededores del aeropuerto, Sam Winchester decide que mejor se busca otro sitio, Bethany lo acompaña, la chica se considera algo así como su novia pero ahora no la va a desilusionar, su abuelo se ha ido de viaje y su casa está vacía y puede quedarse ahí unos días.

Más que la casa de un viejo parece la de un universitario, llena de libros, mapas, chapas de matrículas. El chico piensa que ese viejo seguro que le caería bien, Beth le ha contado que cuando murió su abuela, dejó su trabajo, vendió una casa que tenían enorme y preciosa, con piscina y una cochera con más de siete vehículos y se compró el pequeño dúplex y una caravana y que se pasa el tiempo volviendo de un viaje para hacer otro.

Estaría genial si no tuviera que soportar a la chica queriendo controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque como ha traído todos los apuntes y las tareas de clase que han hecho en esos dos días tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.


	9. Mi chico

**CAP VIII**

"**Mi chico"**

**24 de septiembre de 1997**

Bobby Singer mira a su amigo, no ha hablado desde el día anterior, desde que se derrumbara en aquella carretera parece estar muy lejos de allí. Tiene la misma expresión que tenían Creasser y Turner tras la debacle de Alburquerque.

Podría decirle que no se de por vencido aún, que puede ser un error, cree que tendrá que ir él a la comisaría a identificar el cuerpo del chico. Está equivocado, cuando sale para allí, John le acompaña, silencioso e inexpresivo como una sombra.

El comisario debe de ser padre pues entiende el bloqueo de su amigo y no lo presiona. "No es necesario que baje, no es agradable, traeremos los efectos personales y sólo si lo decide así bajará a ver el cadáver". Le da las gracias, John no puede, casi no sabe ni cómo ha sido capaz de ir a la comisaría.

Cinco minutos después tiene que sujetarlo y pedir ayuda al comisario para sacarlo de allí, ahora sí habla pero lo único que sale de sus labios es un "no" suave, monótono, vacío mientras sujeta con fuerza la navaja del pequeño. Dejan que se la lleve, ha sido un accidente, ha reconocido los efectos personales, no van a poner más impedimentos que los legal y estrictamente necesarios.

Aún tardarán una semana en tener los resultados de la autopsia debido al estado del cadáver. Hasta entonces no podrá disponer de los restos. De vuelta en el motel, el exmarine guarda la navaja en el bolso que preparara para buscar a Dean y decide que empleará esa semana en rastrear el terreno hasta que lo encuentre.

Su amigo no lo detiene, decide acompañarle. Tampoco tiene muchas esperanzas de que el otro chico pueda estar vivo, pero al menos si localiza dónde está… "¡que asco de vida!" piensa para sí el veterano cazador, mientras sube al Impala.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Es cierto que Branigan pesa más de cien kilos, Dean Winchester calcula que en ocho horas habrá avanzado menos de dos kilómetros. Tiene la espalda deshecha y un hambre de lobo, afortunadamente agua si han encontrado pero no cree que pueda hacer otro tanto como lo que lleva. Lo que más le preocupa es haber perdido el rumbo y estar dando vueltas sin ir a ningún sitio.

- Vamos chico, no seas cabezota, el embalse debe estar a menos de una milla, ¿qué puedes tardar tu solo? ¿cuatro, seis horas en encontrar ayuda? – no es que no esté cansado, pero dejarlo sólo no entra en su cabeza, el hombre comienza a tener fiebre y no le gusta el aspecto de sus piernas – Dean si vas tú sólo tardarás menos en encontrar ayuda que si me llevas contigo

- ¿Y si no hay nadie en el embalse, o hay alguien y no se encontrar el sitio dónde te he dejado? – trata de tranquilizarle – estoy bien Alec, puedo llevarte, y en cuanto avistemos el embalse te dejaré en algún sitio resguardado y buscaré ayuda, mientras no me voy a arriesgar a perderte

Alec Branigan acepta la decisión del muchacho admirado de que parezca tan entero. No se imagina que el chico esté aterrado, cansado y hambriento, pues no lo aparenta en absoluto.

Lo ve tomar nuevamente las ramas con las que ha improvisado unas parihuelas y sujetárselas a los hombros. Lo que no ve es el gesto de dolor del rubio cuando asegura una de las tiras de seda sintética a su hombro lastimado.

- ¿vas bien? – le pregunta

- Si Dean, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Y continúan la marcha campo a través, un par de horas más. El terreno se ha suavizado y la marcha es mucho más rápida y cómoda. Alcanzan una pista forestal, la siguen pues pueden encontrar a algún agente o a algún excursionista por allí.

Lo que no esperan es oír el ruido de un motor conocido a unos trescientos metros tras los árboles. "Ahora si te voy a hacer caso" le dice al hombre a su espalda, lo acomoda al borde de la pista y echa a correr dónde ha oído el ruido.

A pesar del dolor y el cansancio no se permite parar a tomar resuello, tropieza con una raíz y se levanta sin parar ni a sacudir la tierra o enjugar la sangre de sus manos y llega a un enorme aparcamiento de cemento dónde sólo hay un vehículo: el Impala de su padre.

Intenta llamar su atención pero algo lo hace detenerse, John está sacando un bolso del maletero y junto a él está tío Bobby, pero no ve a Sam por ningún lado. "Ha dejado de buscar a mi hermano y ha venido por mi" y no sabe si estar contento o estar enfadado.

Lo que sí está es cansado, mucho. Se acerca a los hombres que aún no han notado su presencia. "Papá" llama sin levantar la voz.

- ¡chico! – Bobby se acerca a él, el veterano cazador está asombrado pero hay algo más, está triste y preocupado

- Alec está herido, hay que ir por él

Antes de que termine de hablar su padre lo ha abrazado con fuerza, con desesperación, sin decir una palabra. Ahora sí que está asustado, sintiendo cómo la roca, el sargento de hierro lo abraza mientras llora en silencio.

- ¿qué ocurre papá? ¿Dónde está Sam?

No le responden, su padre no lo suelta, cree oír "Mi chico" pero tampoco está muy seguro. Al final el agotamiento lo ha vencido y siente que la oscuridad lo acuna haciéndole dormir.


	10. Vuelta a Flagstaff

**CAP IX**

"**Vuelta a Flagstaff"**

**30 de septiembre de 1997**

Dean Winchester recoge las pertenencias de su padre y las suyas y las coloca en el maletero del coche. Tan en silencio como en los últimos días, tan inexpresivo como su padre, revisando el aceite del vehículo. Aunque John si habla.

- Dean, tráeme el medidor de presión

Bobby querría que John… no, eso no es lo que quiere, quiere que ambos se sienten uno frente a otro y hablen, descarguen ese dolor que los desborda y al que sólo han concedido ese viaje que están preparando para recoger los restos del pequeño. Sabe que eso no va a ocurrir, podría pensar que los Winchester son tan orgullosos que rivalizan por demostrar quién es el más fuerte de los dos, y tampoco es eso.

El chico lleva el manómetro a su padre, se lo entrega sin mirarlo a la cara, el adulto musita un "gracias hijo" pero tampoco lo mira. El dueño del desguace decide que esos dos no van a ir solos a enfrentarse a la situación más dura de sus vidas. Los conoce desde que el pastor Jim apareció un día con ellos en su puerta pidiéndole el favor de que los alojara un par de días, entonces Sam aún ni andaba, y Dean era un crío, casi un bebé, tan silencioso como ahora.

Llena una bolsa con cuatro cosas que puede necesitar y la echa en el maletero ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amigo. "Voy con vosotros" anuncia como un hecho consumado. Ninguno de los dos piensa en protestar. El chico le cede el asiento del copiloto y se sienta atrás.

Parten hacia Flagstaff, sabe que no van a parar más que para comer algo o ir al aseo, que los dos Winchester se van a turnar y van a recorrer de una tirada, las más de 22 horas que los separan de su destino.

El muchacho tamborilea en el cenicero de la puerta hasta que su padre le pide que se esté quieto. Entonces cierra los ojos y aparenta dormir. El cazador más veterano vuelve la vista atrás, sabe que no duerme, le duele que no hable, le duele que acaricie un juguete atascado en el cenicero de la puerta.

- John, creo que…

- Ahora no Bobby – y el de la gorra se da cuenta de que el conductor sabe exactamente lo que le va a decir, simplemente está luchando por mantenerse entero y hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

Sam Winchester podría acostumbrarse a vivir solo, come cuando quiere duerme cuando le da la gana, hasta han dejado de interesarle las clases. Se ha ido de casa del abuelo de Beth, la chica se había empeñado en controlarlo y pasa de ser controlado.

Como han dejado de vigilar las casas abandonadas del aeropuerto ha vuelto allí. Se pasa las horas muertas jugando con Huesos. Cuando tiene hambre se cuela en algún supermercado o en alguna casa y coge algo. Si necesita ropa, la gente tiende en la calle, así que coge lo que le hace falta. Sonríe cuando hace algo de eso, piensa en su hermano riéndose de sus escrúpulos cuando lo ha visto hacer ese tipo de hurtos.

Lo echa de menos, con Dean tiene con quien hablar o a quien contarle las cosas y ya se está aburriendo de Huesos, no es que se le pase por la cabeza en abandonar al animal, no, lo quiere, lo que ocurre es que como Dean dice, los perros son tan leales, que de leales son estúpidos.

También echa de menos a papá. Creía que lo odiaba por lo que le hizo a su hermano pero ¡es su padre! Lo echa de menos hasta que recuerda la cabaña vacía entonces vuelve a recordarse que no los necesita, que puede apañárselas solo.

Está planeando irse al sur en cuanto empiece a hacer frío. Ha reunido mapas, y cree que irá primero a Texas y después a Florida. Tiene que tener cuidado y no olvidar nada de lo que le han enseñado su padre y su hermano, sabe que son cosas muy útiles para sobrevivir.

Ayer se encontró con Hanna, las chica le insistió en que volviera con su familia, incluso trató de engañarle, le dijo que Dean había estado hablando con ella, que lo estaba buscando y que estaba muy preocupado. Como si no supiera que se había ido, pero consideró que la muchacha lo decía de buena fe así que le dio las gracias de todos modos.

_NIAB NIAB NIAB_

John detiene el vehículo en la estación de servicio para repostar y Bobby los convence para comer algo en la cafetería. Al rato el barbudo cazador lamenta haber insistido, ese par van a caer enfermos como no reaccionen. Se lleva a John en un aparte.

- ¿quieres hacer el favor de ocuparte un poco de tu hijo?

- Es un hombre Bobby, no es un niño al que obligar a hablar o a comer

De buena gana Singer le hubiese dado un puñetazo, ¿como puede estar tan ciego? Intenta explicárselo, tiene que meterle en esa dura mollera que desde que el chico se enteró de la muerte de Sam ha entrado en una depresión, si ni siquiera parece el mismo chaval que tres meses atrás tuvo que sacar de la comisaría de Sioux Falls por pelearse en el bar de McEnzie con el tipo al que ganó al billar.

- John, ¡cojones! ¿cuándo has visto que tu hijo esté callado más de media hora? ¿Cuándo lo has visto rechazar una hamburguesa? – lo sacude - ¿vas a abandonarlo? ¿en qué estás pensando?

- Yo tengo la culpa, si no los hubiese dejado allí, si los hubiese llevado conmigo…

- ¿Qué te crees que está pensando Dean, John? ¿Qué crees que tiene el terco de tu hijo en esa cabeza que Dios le ha dado? Míralo John ¿a quién crees que culpa tu hijo de la muerte de Sam?

Winchester mira por la ventana, ve al muchacho sentado en la cafetería, justo dónde lo han dejado, no ha tocado la taza de café que tiene delante. Sólo la mira, sin moverse, sin beber, ni siquiera ha mirado a la camarera y es una chica joven con la que en otras circunstancias habría flirteado sin ninguna duda. Puede que Bobby tenga razón, puede que si no reacciona a tiempo, pueda perderlo también.

No actúa como espera su amigo, entra y ordena a su hijo que se beba el café. Pide comida, para él y para Dean y le ordena comer. Quizás no es el padre más dulce y comprensivo del mundo pero el muchacho al menos come y cuando el exmarine le pregunta si está en condiciones de conducir contesta "si señor" en lugar de asentir con la cabeza.

- Dean – el chico se vuelve a su padre aguardando lo que tenga que decirle, pero no lo mira – Dean, mírame. Tú no tienes la culpa ¿entendido?

- Si, señor – contesta el pecoso casi inaudiblemente.


	11. Ese no es Sam

**CAP X**

"**Este no es Sam"**

**1 de octubre de 1997**

El comisario recibe a los tres hombres en su despacho, bueno, uno es apenas un chico, no cree que sea aún mayor de edad. Les explica lo que ya saben, que fue un accidente, pero el procedimiento es el procedimiento y aunque reconocieron las pertenencias es necesario que uno de ellos vea el cadáver.

Bobby se ofrece inmediatamente, no cree que ninguno de los dos tenga necesidad de recordar así al pequeño. John se niega, será él, para eso es su padre. Mientras discuten en voz baja ninguno se da cuenta de que el chico ha salido del despacho.

El representante de la ley les indica que pueden bajar los dos, o los tres si lo creen necesario. "Bajaremos los dos, ¿de acuerdo?" y John accede, no le parece mala idea. Bajan al depósito junto a un agente que les ha asignado el comisario, un chico joven y nervioso que les abre la puerta de la Morgue y es incapaz de quedarse a ver cómo efectúan el reconocimiento.

"Maldito crío" musita Bobby al retirar la sábana y descubrir un perro.

• ¡Eh, chaval! ¡Como broma no es de muy buen gusto esto! – Bobby sale a la puerta dónde el joven agente está pálido y no entiende de que le está hablando – Hemos venido a reconocer un cadáver muchacho, no a ver perros muertos.

Mientras reclama al despistado agente Dean se ha colado en el depósito, se acerca a su padre que trata de retenerlo pero no puede, su hijo se ha acercado al perro muerto y dice "Ese no es Huesos, el de Sam era más grande."

• ¿Qué estás diciendo? – John pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo, no sabe qué pensar o qué sentir o qué decir siquiera - ¿Ese no es el perro?

El muchacho se inclina mirando las placas de los cadáveres, "Aquí no es, esta sección es la de animales" se va al otro lado, los contenedores de la pared de enfrente son más adecuados, coge el asa del que tiene la misma fecha y la misma numeración que la del perro "es este".

Su padre logra reaccionar, abraza al muchacho y trata de sacarlo de allí, "Es suficiente Dean, deja que me ocupe yo, por favor hijo" el muchacho forcejea "por favor hijo". Bobby entra de nuevo acompañado del agente que no para de disculparse, se encuentra con la petición muda de su amigo.

Pero el agente se ve que no es un chaval muy avispado, va directo al congelador y saca la plataforma dónde se supone que está el cadáver de Sam. Retira la sábana y sale corriendo a vomitar "¡Qué pedazo de imbécil!"

• Ese no es Sam – acierta a decir Dean - ¡¿es que no veis que no es Sam?

Durante seis días ha creído que su hermano estaba muerto, durante seis días se ha sentido muerto en vida, creyendo que por su culpa su hermano… Oh, mierda, está hiperventilando.

John mira el cuerpo de la camilla, es de un muchacho, aproximadamente de la edad de Sam, tiene el rostro horriblemente desfigurado y el cabello del mismo color que su hijo menor, pero Dean tiene razón, no es Sam. Respira aliviado, lo siente por los que puedan ser los padres de ese muchacho pero no puede evitar estar contento. "Respira Dean, tranquilo hijo, respira." Se dirige al mayor y trata de reconfortarlo.

• Joder John, tiene razón, no es Sam – Bobby no sabe si reírse como loco o besar al pálido agente que acaba de volver del lavabo – hablemos con el comisario y vamos a buscar a Sammy. ¿Estás bien chico?

• Sí, suéltame papá, estoy bien – contesta el pecoso aunque su voz parece decir todo lo contrario.

• Calma Dean, vamos a buscar a tu hermano – John suelta a su hijo, es como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, el chico tiene la mirada perdida y se tambalea, le rodea los hombros y lo saca de allí. Ahora se siente capaz de hacerlo. Ha recuperado la mitad de su vida.

NIAB NIAB NIAB

Sam despierta, no le ha despertado el ruido, está habituado ya a él, es Huesos. El perro ladra con fiereza hacia la puerta que ha atrancado, le está ladrando a su propia sombra. El niño intentaría calmar al animal si no perteneciera a la familia a la que pertenece, si el perro está ladrando así es que en esa sombra hay una amenaza.

Retrocede lentamente y llama a Huesos para que le dé la luz directa del sol, se da cuenta de que la sombra del animal está partida y sólo hay una fuente de luz, la solar. No sabe qué puede ser eso pero su perro está tan nervioso que lo encierra en la casa y decide ir al supermercado a por sal, Hanna le dio un par de dólares, así que por una vez no la va a robar, no puede correr el riesgo que lo detengan y dejar sola su mascota.

Cuando llega dónde está el animal no le gusta el silencio que hay, entra en el cuarto dónde lo dejó, el perro ha arañado y mordido la puerta hasta romperla, se ha escapado.

Decide ir a buscarlo, mientras lo llama por los alrededores del aeropuerto se da cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido, y de que quiere volver con su familia aunque no sea la mejor del mundo. Además ha comenzado a extrañarlos.

Quizás Hanna no le ha mentido, quizás Dean si le estaba buscando y es posible que si no estaban en la cabaña fuera porque creyeran que se había ido de la ciudad.

Toma una decisión, pedirá a Hanna o a Sue que le dejen llamar a casa de Tío Bobby para que venga por él, seguro que aunque le eche una buena bronca le ayudará con papá y Dean.

Pero ya es muy tarde así que vuelve a la ruinosa casita abandonada aunque cubre las puertas y ventanas de sal, si esa sombra que asustó a su perro es un espíritu no podrá traspasarla.


	12. Sombra, ectoplasma

_Bueno, pues voy terminando, perdonad la tardanza (jaleos que no vienen al caso) y ya dejo de aburriros con esta historia a la que quedan tres capítulos más aparte de éste y un corto epílogo. _

_Un abrazo_

* * *

**CAP XI**

"**Sombra, ectoplasma"**

**2 de octubre de 1997**

Ayer fue un día muy largo, pero para John (aunque sea algo absurdo teniendo en cuenta su discusión con su hijo mayor y que estuvo viendo el cadáver de un adolescente) fue uno de los mejores días que ha tenido en años.

Sonríe a Bobby mientras prepara café y tortitas, hace como diez meses que hizo tortitas por última vez, o que preparó el café por última vez (probablemente para el cumpleaños del muchacho que se afeita en el aseo), hace años que sonrió por última vez.

Su hijo sale limpiándose la cara con una toalla y casi puede verlo salivar, siempre ha sido un goloso, y parece que el ser casi un hombre no lo va a cambiar. "Es un hombre" piensa orgulloso, también piensa que algo ha contribuido a que ese chico sea tan formidable. Pero no lo va a admitir en voz alta.

Bobby ya se ha servido, su amigo con la boca llena les pregunta por dónde empezarán la búsqueda del pequeño. "Desayunemos primero" ordena John, y se sorprende de que los otros dos obedezcan sin ni siquiera torcer el gesto.

Mientras come recuerda cómo le recriminó su hijo, cómo lloró, cómo le reclamó, cómo se derrumbó y cómo por una vez le permitió saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Bobby tenía razón, el muchacho se consideraba el único culpable de la huida de su hermano, el único responsable de la seguridad de Sam. Había llegado a creer que le culpaba por haber tenido que ir a buscarle al estrellarse el avión dejando la búsqueda de su hermano.

Pero el chico es fuerte, está repuesto y entre todos van a encontrar al pequeño. Pero antes se comerá la última tortita pues si se descuida no se las dejan ni probar.

NIAB NIAB NIAB

Sam aborda a Hanna en el descanso entre clases. La niña cuando lo ve le da un fuerte y emocionado abrazo. "¿Y esto por qué?" pregunta el chico sin entenderlo.

• Ayer vi a tu familia entrar en la comisaría de policía Sam, estaban mal, muy mal – le explica – pregunté a un amigo de mi padre que trabaja allí y me dijo que iban a reconocer tu cadáver, que eras otro de los chicos que habían muerto misteriosamente en el aeropuerto.

• ¿Creen que estoy muerto? - El adolescente se pasó la mano por el flequillo echándolo hacia atrás pensativo, eso era un problema, si se acercaba a ellos y pensaban que estaba muerto...

• Tienes que decirles que estás bien Sam, los vi entrar y... tu hermano parecía enfermo y los dos adultos que iban con él también se veían muy tristes y preocupados.

• Sí, tienes razón, no te preocupes Hanna – pero algo de lo que había dicho la pelirroja le había intrigado - ¿Otro de los chicos? ¿Cuántos Hanna?

• No lo sé exactamente, ocho o diez desde hace un par de años. Eran chicos que habían huido de sus casas y se escondían en los alrededores del aeropuerto. Se colaron dentro y sufrieron accidentes mortales: atropellos, caídas, incendios – al ver la palidez del chico le preguntó - ¿te ocurre algo?

• ¿Y si no fueran accidentes? Son demasiados – tenía que reunirse con su familia pero ¿Cómo iba a dar con ellos? - me estaba ocultando en las casas abandonadas Hanna, creo que hay algo allí, o alguien que ahuyenta a los vagabundos.

• No puedes quedarte allí entonces, es peligroso, ven a mi casa, mis padres te ayudarán a encontrar a tu familia – le ofrece la chica solícitamente.

Lo piensa, ¿por qué no? Lo peor que puede pasar es que los padres de Hanna llamen a la policía, y en ese caso podrían avisar a su padre. Ya ha hecho el idiota lo suficiente, ya va siendo hora de que se haga responsable de sus actos.

La familia de la chica pelirroja lo acoge con los brazos abiertos. Es cierto que sus padres le reprenden e interrogan exhaustivamente tratando de entender por qué ha huido de casa. Interpretan sus dudas en la mentira que se ve obligado a contarles como si se tratase de vergüenza o arrepentimiento y le ponen un colchón hinchable en la habitación de Josh, el único niño de la familia Dayton.

El señor Dayton llama a la policía, su amigo le promete que tratará de localizar al padre del muchacho.

NIAB NIAB NIAB

Robert Singer interroga al conductor del camión que atropelló al chico del depósito haciéndose pasar por un agente del gobierno especializado en desaparecidos. El conductor sigue muy afectado "Acababa de pasar la inspección técnica del camión, estaba perfecto, no sé cómo pudieron fallar los frenos". Se entera de que no es el primer accidente que ocurre en el aeropuerto y que involucra a muchachos que han huido de sus hogares.

Esa tarde John y él se cuelan en el depósito de automóviles dónde está el vehículo siniestrado. Revisan los restos del camión. El Winchester descubre algo extraño dónde tenía que haber líquido de frenos.

• Ectoplasma – John está sorprendido - ¿esto qué tiene que ver con Sam?

• No tengo ni idea, pero al parecer hay algo que no siente ninguna simpatía por los chicos que se esconden aquí.

NIAB NIAB NIAB

Dean ha recorrido de arriba a abajo todo Flagstaff. Volvió a la comisaría a hablar con el que lleva el caso del chico que confundieron con Sam. Volvió al colegio pero no pudo hablar con Hanna, y esa chica Bethany, está muy enfadada con su hermano.

El joven no ha sacado mucho en claro. Pero no se va a rendir, va a encontrarlo, lo sabe, lo siente en sus tripas. Lo que su padre y tío Bobby han descubierto le recuerda la sombra que vio justo antes del accidente de avión. Y lo único que pasa por su cabeza es que su hermano, el chico terco y gruñón que se marchó por culpa de un perro lleno de pulgas, puede estar en peligro.


	13. Hanna Dayton

**Cap XII**

"**Hanna Dayton"**

**3 de octubre de 1997**

"Josh es un niño mimado", es la conclusión a la que Sam Winchester llega en el día escaso que lleva con los Dayton. Sólo es un año menor que él o Hanna, pero el chico se comporta como si tuviese siete u ocho y todo el mundo entero se moviese al son de sus caprichos.

Y no es que sea mal chico, ni que se haya quejado por tener que compartir la habitación con él. Solo que, como es el único hermano entre tres hermanas, se siente con el derecho a no colaborar en absoluto en casa.

Bien, él no es nadie para opinar de ello en voz alta, ayuda a la pequeña Piper a poner la mesa, y la cría de seis años le dice a su madre "Mami ¿Nos quedamos a Sammy?" como si él fuera un cachorrillo abandonado. No le importa, pero no puede evitar un pinchacito en el corazón y no es capaz de decidir si es la añoranza por su familia o la añoranza por lo que no es su familia.

• Cariño, Sam sólo se ha perdido, cuando encuentre a su familia se irá con ellos – le explica la señora Dayton a su benjamina.

• Pero me gusta más que Josh, no me tira de las coletas – dice la pequeña con un puchero, y de repente tiene una gran idea – ¿y si se lo cambiamos a su papá por Josh?

La señora Dayton ríe al ver la cara de su hijo y la del muchacho que ha acogido por unos días, "Cariño, su papá y su hermano no creo que estuvieran muy contentos con el cambio". Y la niña se da una palmada en la frente, "claro, en cuanto vean a Josh se darían cuenta de que salen perdiendo en el cambio."

Hanna llega al rescate, lo ha visto ponerse rojo como una amapola ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña y le pide ayuda para explicar a Sophie, su otra hermanita (de diez años y cabezona como ella sola) un problemilla de mates.

"Tienes una familia fantástica" no puede evitar decir con la envidia navegando en su voz. La muchacha lo mira con dureza y a la vez con comprensión "quizás deberías fijarte más en lo que tienes que en lo que no tienes", ve que sus palabras han hecho daño al chico desgarbado que vuelve la cara para no replicar.

• Lo siento si te he hecho daño Sam, pero creo que si tu padre se parece en algo a tu hermano o a ti mismo no puede ser alguien tan terrible como para huir de su lado.

Ella no conoce nada de su vida, pero el muchacho siente que tiene razón, se siente el mayor idiota del mundo. Porque aunque es cierto que Huesos sólo ha sido el detonante de su huida, ahora, en perspectiva, si ve motivos para enfadarse con su padre o para discutir con Dean, pero no para alejarse de sus vidas. "No importa, Hanna, lo necesitaba."

Después de ayudar a Sophie, (que en cuanto ha prestado un poco de atención sólo han sido dos minutos) salen a pasear. El muchacho está a gusto con Hanna, de hecho hasta se siente atraído por ella, por su sedoso cabello cobrizo anaranjado y por su nariz respingona y pequeña.

Han llegado a los alrededores del aeropuerto sin darse cuenta, hablando de sus vidas, de sus ilusiones, de lo que quieren hacer cuando sean mayores. Hanna dice que será asistente social, quiere ayudar a la gente, está convencida de que el mundo puede ser un sitio mucho mejor sólo con que las personas se lo propongan un poco.

Sam no le cuenta a qué se dedica su padre, no quiere asustarla o que piense que está loco, pero sí le cuenta que es una especie de investigador privado y que él y su hermano lo ayudan algunas veces y que siempre lo acompañan en sus viajes.

• ¿Por eso escapaste? ¿porque nunca os quedáis en ningún sitio? - la chica ha captado su intento de justificarse – un hogar no es sólo cuatro paredes, el hogar es dónde está tu familia, la gente que te quiere, que hace cualquier cosa por ti, que te dice las verdades a la cara aunque duelan.

Calla a Hanna, y la calla de una forma que si su hermano lo viera no tiene ninguna duda de que diría algo como:

• Vaya, esto sí lo entiendo y no que te fueras por un perro. Pero necesitas más práctica, Sam.

Dean le ha encontrado, y Hanna tenía razón, está más delgado, más pálido, como si hubiese estado enfermo un par de semanas. Se acerca a ellos sonriendo de medio lado con las manos en los bolsillos y guardando las distancias. Al Winchester más pequeño sólo se le ocurre llamarle idiota por lo que ha dicho de su beso, porque sabe que el comentario de su hermano ha molestado a la pelirroja.

• Hola Hanna – el pecoso pasa olímpicamente de su hermano y saluda a la chica con una de sus patentadas sonrisas emboba mujeres, Sam comprueba que la adolescente es efectivamente una mujer cuando la muchacha olvida que le ha molestado el comentario inicial del rubio y le sonríe como deslumbrada.

• Hola – responde la jovencita con una voz que no le sale del cuerpo – se está quedando con nosotros desde ayer, mi padre ha avisado en la comisaría.

• Vengo de tu casa, mi padre está allí, hablando con los tuyos y yo vine a buscaros.

¿Volvemos? - sigue sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y sin dejar ese tono de "que guay soy colega, y aquí no ha pasado nada".

• ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿No estás enfadado? - esa aparente indiferencia puede con el chico más joven que resopla decepcionado, echándose el pelo hacia atrás – me tiro dos semanas sin contactar con vosotros ¿y no me das al menos un puñetazo bien dado?

Tanto Dean como Hanna lo miran como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, y "es posible que lo esté" piensa mientras la rabia acude a sus ojos en forma de lágrimas que lo enfurecen aún más. Entonces Dean se acerca a él con una expresión que las lágrimas no le dejan identificar, y le da un empujón que lo manda a un par de metros, le va a gritar "¡qué haces!" pero dónde estaba hace un segundo ha caído una farola con el poste oxidado, si le coge debajo le habría hecho bastante más daño que los raspones en los codos al caer al suelo.

Hanna corre hacia él, "¿estás bien? No te ha alcanzado la farola ¿verdad?" Su hermano está revisando el poste con detenimiento, se pringa los dedos con algo negruzco y lo huele. Sam reconoce esa expresión, se trata de trabajo, pero de trabajo del que no pueden hablar. "Vayámonos" ordena el mayor ayudándolo a incorporarse "Este sitio es peligroso".

Vuelven a casa de la muchacha, el cazador muestra la misma indecisión al acercarse a su hijo que la que mostró el pecoso al verle. Pero John si le regaña, y le pide explicaciones. Dan las gracias a los Dayton y cuando salen Hanna los alcanza en el porche, besa a Sam y le dice a su hermano "yo no creo que necesite mucha más práctica la verdad, pero Sam si quieres practicamos."

Cuando llegan al motel, el adolescente se da cuenta de que los ha echado de menos. Tío Bobby está allí, él sí le abraza pero también le echa una bronca tan descomunal que John decide que la suya ya no es necesaria. Además hay otra cosa que preocupa más ahora mismo a su hermano, el ectoplasma que ha encontrado en la farola que casi lo aplasta esa tarde.

• Un espíritu furioso – John mira a los chicos y a Bobby – iros a Sioux Falls, yo quiero encargarme de esto.

• Yo también quiero encargarme – dice Sam – casi hace daño a Hanna.

Y por una vez su padre no insiste, se sientan los cuatro a la mesa revisando parte de la investigación que han llevado a cabo los cazadores cuando supieron que el chico del depósito no era él. El sospechoso es un vigilante jurado que murió en un accidente provocado por un vagabundo hace casi tres años en una de las pistas clausuradas del aeropuerto.


	14. Huesos

**Cap XIII**

"**Huesos"**

**4 de octubre de 1997**

Se dividen en dos grupos Dean y Bobby por un lado y papá y él por otro. Sam no puede creer que su padre haya accedido a que cacen a ese espíritu furioso juntos.

Aunque lo que realmente le sorprende es la actitud de su familia, pues salvo la reprimenda de Bobby de ayer, tanto papá como Dean se comportan como si no tuviesen nada que echarle en cara. Al revés, ha sorprendido en ellos ese gesto de culpabilidad que le molesta tanto pero que ha echado de menos sin saberlo.

Le muestra a su padre dónde ha estado viviendo esos días, dónde el perro sintió la presencia del ente. El adulto está orgulloso de cómo el chaval supo protegerse, sabe que lo ha adiestrado bien, quizás tampoco lo está educando mal del todo. Últimamente se cuestiona muchas cosas, ahora hay días en los que cree que no podrá salvarlo, que no podrá protegerlos de lo que está por venir. Hoy no es ese día.

La casa abandonada desprende un fuerte olor a ozono mezclado con combustible de avión, pero el detector de campos electromagnéticos no capta ninguna variación en el ambiente, lo que fuera que hubo en ese lugar hace tiempo que se ha ido.

Tienen un problema, el vigilante muerto fue incinerado así que deben buscar algo a lo que se haya fijado su espíritu, primero pensaron que podía ser la casa pero han buscado por todos lados y no han encontrado nada que pudiera indicar la presencia del espíritu furioso. John no quita un ojo de encima a su hijo menor. No lo reconocerá pero ha sentido mucho miedo, prefiere tenerlo cerca, es un gran chico pero es sólo un niño, un niño especial al que debe prestar una atención especial.

Singer y Dean no han tenido mucho éxito tampoco, han hablado con otros empleados y han visitado los sitios por dónde el vigilante hacía su ronda. Salvo el nombre Roy Steen, y que era soltero y vivía solo, no han encontrado nada más. Se encuentran todos junto al Impala, en las pistas abandonadas.

• Volvamos al motel, descansaremos y volveremos esta noche, así será más fácil localizarlo – indica el ex-marine, aunque no esté muy seguro de ello.

• Los ataques de que tenemos conocimiento han sido todos de día señor – indica su hijo mayor chequeando sin que los otros lo aprecien todas las sombras al alcance de sus ojos.

• Es posible, Dean, pero llevamos aquí toda la mañana y no...

Una vieja grúa parece haberse estropeado y el gancho se ha soltado dejando caer una enorme polea de varias toneladas que se dirige hacia ellos. "¡CORRED!" ordena el patriarca Winchester. El rubio instantáneamente hace un cálculo de la trayectoria de la polea, salta al coche y lo arranca quitándolo del recorrido mientras sus tres acompañantes corren en dirección contraria poniéndose a salvo.

La polea ha caído al suelo, y el peligro parece haber pasado, pero los cazadores saben que no ha sido un accidente. "Maldición, Dean, te dije que te alejaras" le recrimina John a su hijo mayor. "Papá, no ha corrido peligro" el pequeño defiende a su hermano, siempre ha creído que John es excesivamente crítico con cada cosa que haga el pecoso. Como siempre su hermano le ordena callar con la mirada, está tan claro el "no te metas en esto" que Sam se siente otra vez al margen, otra vez esa sensación de no encajar, que tanto le molesta.

Enfurruñado el adolescente, se dirige al coche que ha aparcado su hermano a unos metros de distancia. Al pasar junto a la enorme polea se desprende la cadena enganchada a la misma y ante el terror de su familia le golpea casi cómo un látigo, su padre y Dean corren a intentar socorrerlo aunque saben que llegarán tarde.

La cadena de acero reforzado parece tener vida propia, busca la cabeza del niño, encuentra una masa de músculo y pelo que aúlla por el fuerte golpe que recibe en lugar de Sam. John coge a su hijo "Sam, Sammy..." no responde, está inconsciente. Bobby ya está llamando a una ambulancia.

El rubio se ha acercado indeciso al perro, el animal está moribundo, aplastado, gime bajito.

• Buen chico Huesos – acaricia la cabeza de la pobre criatura que lame sus dedos – buen chico.

Tiene un collar con una placa, "Tigre", en el reverso "Propiedad de Roy Steen" y un número de teléfono. Le quita el collar, el pobre perro ya no durará mucho, está sufriendo muchísimo, y el muchacho no puede soportar el aullido lastimero y agónico. "Buen chico Huesos" dice acariciándole el morro, coge un trapo y lo asfixia.

Se empieza a oír la sirena lejana de una ambulancia, Bobby se acerca a preguntar al pecoso que le pone en la mano el collar del animal "ya está resuelto, terminemos con los detalles" le dice el hijo mayor de su amigo mientras se dirige al coche a coger algunas cosas. Bobby sabe que el joven no se va a acercar a su padre ni a su hermano hasta que no concluya el trabajo.

Mientras el animal arde en una hoguera junto a su collar, ha llegado la ambulancia y se lleva al niño al hospital acompañado de su padre. El otro cazador lo sigue en el Impala. Dean conduce, nuevamente mudo, de nuevo pensativo. "Estará bien, la peor parte se la llevó el perro". El muchacho mira la carretera como si no le escuchara, aunque sabe que le escucha. "Eso que has hecho, aliviar el sufrimiento del animal, no lo hace mucha gente" le dice y obtiene una respuesta que le descoloca "Si ese perro me hubiese importado probablemente no hubiese sido capaz, habría intentado curarlo aunque supiera que sólo le causaría más dolor."

NIAB NIAB NIAB

Sam está fuera de peligro, pero no dejan a John acercarse, el doctor ha llamado a la seguridad del hospital y a la policía, creen que el cazador ha maltratado a su hijo. El que Winchester se desquite dándole un par de buenos puñetazos no ayuda nada. Así que se lo llevan detenido. A su hermano sí lo dejan entrar a ver al pequeño que sigue inconsciente, aunque no lo dejan acercarse demasiado.

El muchacho se sienta en un taburete, apoya la espalda en la pared y observa al niño. Singer trata de razonar con el doctor pero el hombre está convencido de que tiene razón, su ojo morado y su labio roto son una prueba palpable de la agresividad de John Winchester.

Sam por fin abre los ojos, "¿Dean? ¿Terminamos el trabajo?" su hermano sonríe con ironía, que se transforma en solicitud cuando le oye quejarse levemente. "Sí, quieto, tienes unas costillas rotas".

• No lleves a Huesos a una perrera, lo matarían si no le encuentran un hogar – el niño siente cómo los sedantes cierran sus ojos otra vez – por favor hermano.

• Huesos ya está con su dueño Sam – se siente como una mierda al ver la sonrisa con que su hermano se vuelve a dormir – ya no tienes que preocuparte por él.


	15. Eres mi hermano

**Cap XIV**

"**Eres mi hermano"**

**7 de octubre de 1997**

Dean recoge a su hermano del hospital, aún no le han dado el alta, lo harán mañana y entonces vendrán los de asuntos sociales a llevárselo. Como John no puede acercarse al hospital, es su hijo mayor quien se encarga de llevar a cabo el plan. Los dos días anteriores el chico ha leído a escondidas todos los informes y los tratamientos que se ha tomado y tiene que tomar el pequeño, ha conseguido los medicamentos, lo ha preparado todo.

• No lo entiendo Dean, ¿por qué tenemos que salir a escondidas? - Sam no es que no quiera irse de ahí ya, pero de esa manera – dijiste que ya habían soltado a papá cuando la policía me tomó declaración.

• Es mejor así, ya te lo explicaré cuando estemos lejos ¿de acuerdo?

• Prométemelo – su hermano sabe cuándo tiene que ceder.

• Lo prometo.

En media hora están rumbo a California, a un pequeño pueblo turístico "El Granada". Van a visitar a Alec Branigan, que vive cerca de la Bahía de la Media Luna. El hombre ha insistido y John cree que es el momento de descansar un poco y hacer que John, Dean y Sam Worthintong desaparezcan del mapa.

Bobby se fue a casa ayer, cuando se aseguró de que liberaban a John. Ellos llegan a la pequeña ciudad costera a las diez de la noche, doce horas después de huir de Flagstaff. Afortunadamente no tienen que buscar alojamiento, la esposa de Alec, Bian los recibe y aloja a los chicos en la habitación de invitados y a John en el sofá cama del despacho de su marido.

Tienen suerte, Bian es enfermera y corrige las notas de Dean y se encarga de las curas y el tratamiento de Sam bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano. "Es tarde, lo sé, pero voy a prepararos algo caliente así que no os durmáis ¿vale?" la mujer los trata como a niños pequeños, y los muchachos están demasiado cansados para protestar.

"Ya puedes contarme porqué hemos huido así" los irisados e inquisitivos ojos de Sam taladran a su hermano. El mayor no se escabulle, prometió contárselo, y lo hace, no podían dejar que los servicios sociales se llevaran a Sam aunque sólo fuera por unos días, pues como descubriesen que ni siquiera se llamaban Worthintong, tendrían muchos problemas para poder seguir juntos.

Son casi las once y media de la noche cuando entran a tomar un poco de sopa a la cocina, el señor Branigan está tomando una copa con su padre, ambos hombres sonríen comentando los últimos acontecimientos. John explica a su amigo que provocó su accidente de avión.

Alec tiene mucho mejor aspecto, a pesar de las dos piernas escayoladas hasta el muslo que le dificultan mucho la movilidad. Saluda al chico mayor "ya está aquí el tipo que me salvó la vida" haciéndole enrojecer intensamente. Sam observa cómo la esposa del piloto también mima especialmente a su hermano, es normal, si le ha salvado la vida a su marido.

"Dean está hecho de otra pasta" afirma su padre inusualmente contento. Y por una vez que quiere hacer un cumplido a su hijo mayor mete la pata y de qué manera. "Yo estaba bloqueado por el ataque del fantasma a Sam, y él no, descubrió que el perro había sido de Steen, así que lo mató y lo incineró" no ha acabado de terminar la frase cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Su hijo mayor no había contado al pequeño cómo se deshicieron del espíritu furioso, el pequeño sisea "Lo mataste, mataste a Huesos" se levanta de la mesa y corre a la habitación, el rubio corre tras él tras fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

• Sammy, abre – está apoyado contra la puerta cerrada con pestillo, si fuera un motel o casa de Bobby la habría abierto de una patada – Sam, venga.

• No quiero hablar contigo – debe estar llorando por el sonido ahogado de la voz, Dean cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en la puerta – lo mataste porque le echaste la culpa de que me fuera.

• Estaba mal, Sammy, se llevó un golpe muy fuerte, sólo le evité sufrimiento, Sammy, abre.

• No me llames Sammy, no soy un niño, vete, déjame en paz.

• Déjame arreglar esto Dean, vete abajo – John separa a su hijo mayor de la puerta – Sam ábreme, por favor.

El adolescente abre a su padre, efectivamente estaba llorando, lanza tal mirada de odio a su hermano que el pecoso no entra en la habitación ni insiste en querer disculparse. Es más, se enfada, prefiere volver a la cocina y calmar la rabia que acude en forma de lágrimas a sus ojos.

John se sienta con su hijo en una de las camas, le explica lo que ha ocurrido desde que el muchacho huyera hasta que lo han sacado del hospital esa mañana. Sin omitir le nada, ni siquiera cuando creyeron que había muerto. El muchacho comprende que ha sido injusto con su hermano "tengo que pedirle perdón, papá" no sabe que ha vuelto, que está en el pasillo, recostado contra la pared, tras la puerta, escuchando "¿crees que me perdonará?"

El cazador abraza con cuidado a su hijo menor, como cuando era más pequeño, le besa en el pelo, "estoy seguro de que mañana lo habrá olvidado" le dice "ya sabes cómo es, le diré que ya puede venir" se levanta.

• Espera papá, quiero... - su padre se vuelve interrogante, sin saber qué ocurre ahora – verás, yo, yo no me fui por Huesos... Yo, a veces, me siento como si no estuviese en el sitio correcto, como si fuera una carga, un estorbo para ti y para Dean, como si os retuviera. A veces... creo que me dejáis al margen, que no os importo... déjame terminar papá, me siento como si no fuera tu hijo, como si no fuera un miembro de esta familia, como si sólo fuese un trabajo más para vosotros. Tú y Dean, os entendéis, no necesitáis hablar de vuestros sentimientos, yo sí lo necesito, quiero que me entendáis papá, no quiero sentirme solo.

• No estás sólo Sam – puede que no sea el padre más cariñoso del mundo, ni el más charlatán, pero quiere a sus hijos y no soportaría pasar otra vez por lo mismo – si necesitas hablar no tienes que huir, sólo habla, ¿de acuerdo?

• También necesito que vosotros habléis conmigo – dice el chico dubitativo como si pidiera un imposible.

• Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada – el chico sonríe feliz, es más de lo que habría esperado.

Cinco minutos después Dean entra en la habitación, se pone el pijama y revisa las vendas que protegen las costillas rotas de su hermano, sin decir una palabra, porque si abre la boca el niño se dará cuenta de lo dolido que está, y es posible que diga algo que estropee más las cosas. Pero su hermano no lo deja acostarse así sin más.

• Lo siento – le dice abrazándolo, está jugando con ventaja, el mayor no va a retirarse por temor a hacerle daño en las costillas – Dean, de verdad, papá me lo ha explicado, siento haberte acusado de algo tan feo.

• Sam... - el adolescente se siente fatal, sólo el tono de voz de su hermano le hace saber que le ha hecho mucho más daño del que creía.

• Lo siento de verdad, te prometo que te compensaré. Eres mi hermano, y confío en ti.

• Venga ya que nos van a salir coletas y lacitos si seguimos en este plan.

Sam Winchester se acuesta obediente, es muy tarde, ha sido un día muy largo entre el viaje y la tensión emocional, se duerme enseguida. Su hermano tarda un poco más, durante un rato vela el sueño del más joven "Este crío" musita al fin en un tono indescifrable. Al final también se queda dormido.


	16. Epílogo

Pues hemos llegado al final, muchas gracias por haberos leído esta chorradilla que recuperó Selene y que me convenció acabar y publicar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

"**No iré a buscarte"**

**16 de octubre de 1997**

Los días pasan volando en el hogar de los Branigan. John y Alec hablan durante horas, los hijos del cazador no son capaces de imaginarse qué tema de conversación es capaz de entretener a su padre durante tanto tiempo.

Ellos van a pescar, o al auto-cine, nada de actividades que requieran ejercicio físico, las costillas del pequeño aunque ya no duelen aún tienen que soldar. Sam intenta no presionar a su hermano, desde la noche que llegaron no han hablado de lo que ocurrió, y quiere hablar, explicarse, quiere que su hermano le entienda, pero cada vez que lo intenta el pecoso descubre la manera de escabullirse y cambiar de conversación.

Las vacaciones han llegado a su fin, John los ha enviado a pescar al puerto pues tenía algo que tratar con Alec. El adolescente inicia una protesta, está cansado, protesta que corta su padre lanzando al mayor las llaves del coche. "Vamos quejica" el pecoso carga las cañas, unos bocadillos y unos refrescos en el coche y con "Avant Garden" de Aerosmith, a todo volumen se dirige al puerto.

No es tan mal plan, el castaño tiene la genial idea de que allí sentados, él en el sillón de playa y Dean con los pies colgando al borde de embarcadero, puede ser la ocasión para que su hermano le escuche y le perdone.

El mayor no se lo pone fácil, en cuanto comienza "Necesito que sepas que no me fui por Huesos, o por ti.." intenta callarlo "los peces no pican cuando la gente no para de hablar" o cambiar de tema "¿has visto al pibón de la lancha?", no hay manera, al pecoso sólo le falta taparse los oídos y recitar "bla bla bla" sin parar. Sam no duda que si vuelve a intentar disculparse, lo verá hacerlo.

Regresan a casa, apenas han pescado un par de peces, y al ver la cara de circunstancias de Bian Branigan sospechan que muy comestibles no van a ser. "Recoge Dean, nos iremos temprano por la mañana, me han pedido que eche un vistazo a algo en Spanish Fork". En fin, los dos muchachos se entienden sin decir nada, lo bueno siempre se acaba, hay trabajo a la vista.

Cenan entre bromas y recuerdos de los dos ex-marines, y los chicos se despiden de sus anfitriones. La mujer sigue tratándolos como a dos críos, pero no les importa, ellos también responden a ese cariño con un abrazo y se van a su dormitorio.

El adolescente ha desistido ya de intentar hablar con su hermano, se queda en camiseta y se mete en la cama "¿Apago la luz?" el otro no responde, la deja encendida. Dean sale del aseo, se sienta en la cama, aprieta algo fuertemente en la mano y parece bastante nervioso.

• Yo, a veces, me siento como si no estuviese en el sitio correcto – Sam cree que le está tomando el pelo, pero sólo durante un segundo, puede ver el esfuerzo que está haciendo su hermano por sincerarse con él - A veces... siento que me dejáis al margen, que no os importo... me siento como si sólo fuese un empleado, o un perro. Tú y papá, sois lo único que tengo, cuidar de vosotros es lo único que se hacer. Sam, sé que tú eres inteligente, que te graduarás y las universidades se te rifarán, podrás elegir qué vas a hacer. Yo sólo quiero que sepas que eres mi hermano pequeño, que...

• Sólo has escrito las dos primeras frases ¿verdad? - le ha cogido el papel de la mano cuando ha visto que se atascaba - ¿lo has ensayado?

• Oh, vamos, cállate niñato – y el adolescente sonríe, sabe que ya no tiene que explicarle nada porque lo escuchó aquella noche cuando hablaba con su padre – no sé ni cómo te aguanto.

• Porque soy un chico inteligente y encantador – le pica el castaño usando una de las frases típicas de su hermano.

• Lo que eres es una nenita.

• Y tú un capullo.

• Y tú un imbécil.

• Buenas noches princesita – y el mayor se acuesta y le da la espalda.

• Buenas noches Dean – lo oye resoplar y el adolescente sonríe feliz – en el fondo eres un hermano increíble.

Cree que ya está, que ha ganado, ha conseguido decir la última palabra. Iluso, "¿Sammy?" el más joven gruñe un adormilado "¿qué?". "Sammy, si vuelves a escaparte así será mejor que no te metas en problemas porque no iré a buscarte"

Es una baladronada y el castaño la sabe, se duerme con una sonrisa. El mayor permanece despierto hasta que lo oye respirar regularmente, sabe que no lo ha engañado, sabe que si el pelmazo de su hermano menor vuelve a meterse en problemas por supuesto que cuidará de él. Se duerme al fin, soñando con la tranquilidad del embarcadero, con los pies colgados sobre el agua y los peces riéndose de su cebo. Se duerme soñando con su padre jugando a las cartas con Branigan mientras cuentan batallitas de cuando estaban en el ejército. Se duerme soñando con su hermano jugando con Huesos y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras duerme.

FIN


End file.
